Redemption
by cypher1990
Summary: Itachi is looking for Redemption for his past mistakes even though he had made his peace with his brother. So now he finds himself in Westeros to correct an injustice that the Lord of Light and the Sage of the Six Paths had witnessed.
1. Chapter 1

Please leave a review as it helps motivate me to write more.

**REDEMPTION**

**by cypher1990**

Amidst the growing tensions between the Northerner's and Southerner's of Westeros a farmer and his daughter are struggling to survive. The House of Lannisters had raided their little farm and stripped everything they could for the war effort against the Rebellion leaving the pair with little to nothing. Soon after that a tall man and his own daughter crossed paths with the kind pair as they took them in a feed them with what little they had but unbeknownst to them, the tall man would betray them and steal everything they had despite his daughters protest leaving a bloody and bruised farmer and his daughter watch as they left them.

two weeks had passed as the kind farmer and his daughter struggled to stay alive with the pain of hunger tearing through their bodies.

The kind farmer laid his daughter to sleep as he quietly made his way the fireplace where he collapsed to his knees and prayed to anyone who listen, tearing where falling on his gaunt face hoping that his pray would be granted.

**"**Please i beg you, have mercy on my Sally; If anyone can hear my plea I beg you, save her."

Unbeknownst to him someone was listening as the fire in front of him flared and embers flew around the praying man. The kind farmer stood and dried his tears as he made his way to his bed. As he laid down he looked to his left at his precious daughter with pained eyes as he began closing his eyes as he dreaded the reality he was faced with and the realisation of what he might have to do to end his daughters suffering.

As he was drifting of into the comfort of rest he was suddenly awakened by the sound of knocking on their front door waking the pair.

"Sally hide" the farmer whispered as Sally weakly crawled under his bed and hid.

As the farmer struggled his way to the door he was not prepared for what was coming as a trio of bandits smashed through the door.

"Well what do we have here boys" A thick bearded man holding a rusty dagger said to the two brutes him.

The farmer looked at them with fear, " Please I beg you, please leave; we have nothing left here."

The bearded man looked at the farmer with a puzzled look, "We?"

The farmers eyes widened as the bandits spotted Sally hiding under her fathers bed.

"Well hehehe I wouldn't call THAT nothing," he said as he licked his lips. "We'll take good care of that one."

One of the men from behind the bearded man gleefully responded, "Bout time we got a another one, that last one didn't last very long."

Then the other chimed in, "Yeah because you slit the throat of that bitch because she was screaming too much." making the other man roll his eyes as they focused on Sally.

The farmers eyes widened as he rushed to his daughter screaming at them to stop.

The bearded bandit simply laughed as he grabbed the farmer and stabbed him in the gut making the farmer screaming in agony.

"Father!" Sally screamed as her father collapsed onto the floor.

"You're coming with us" The leader shouted as he reached under the bed grabbing her arm, Sally screamed as she bit down hard on his arm.

"ARGH! You little cunt!" The bearded man forcefully dragged a screaming Sally from under the bed as her pleading father was begging them to leave her alone.

As the group of bandits made their way out of house a cloaked figure was standing in the doorway with three pointed pieces of metal in their hand.

"PUT THE GIRL DOWN NOW!" Shouted the cloaked figure making the trio laugh.

"What are you gonna do about it, you don't have a weapon besides three little pieces of metal. Fuck this, boys kill this fucker and grab whatever he has on him!"

As the two charged at him they threw two of his metal pieces tore right through the two bandit's necks, immediately causing them the crumble to the floor as they suffocated as their lungs flooded with blood then shortly died.

The bearded bandit looked in horror as he stared at the cloaked man.

"What the fuck did you do fucker!"

**"**They attacked me and I defended myself. Now release the girl or you will suffer the same fate as these two."

"No fucking way cunt" The bearded bandit said as he held the bloodied rusty dagger to Sally's throat making her look at the cloaked figure with teary fearful eyes.

"Then you leave me no choice." The cloaked man said as he lifted his eyes to meet the bandits, "**Sharingan**" the cloaked man whispered as the bandit froze at the sight of the mysterious man's eyes as they morphed from black to blood red with weird patterns on them.

Then suddenly the cloaked man spoke with a biting chill that ran through the bandits body. "**Tsukuyomi"**

The bandit found himself in some sort of hellish landscape as the cloaked figure stood in front of him.

"WHERE IN SEVEN HELLS AM I?!" The bandit said as he soiled himself.

"Where indeed vile criminal, unfortunately for you I won't tell you but what I can tell you is that by the end of this, you're gonna be begging for the release of death."

The cloaked figure then suddenly disappeared into a flock of crows as they circled around the bandit, Every crow around him had they same red eyes making the man scream in terror and the flock began descending upon him and piece by piece began pecking the man to death are the tore him apart over again. Every time the man begged for his life the punishments became harsher, if it wasn't crows then it was the cloaked figure himself stabbing him to death over and over again. Hours and Day's passed as the bandit was tortured to death. Even the cloaked man was merciful as he saw the man's mind unthether and collapse under the punishment leaving an empty husk that had no humanity left.

"I now release you from your torment, may whatever god you pray to have mercy on your soul."

In the blink of an eye the bandit released Sally and collapsed onto the ground dead.

Sally was shaking as she looked at the cloaked man as his eyes returned to normal.

"w-Who are you?" She said with tearful, fear riddled eyes.

The man's eyes softened as she stared at the little girl infront of him.

"It's okay little one I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you." He said as he tried to ease the girl's fear.

Then suddenly a weak voice got his attention and saw the young girls father lying on the floor, "Sally" When she heard her father she immediately rushed to his side and the cloaked man followed her.

"Please help him" Sally pleaded to the man who saved her.

Upon close inspection of the wound he saw that the wound the farmer suffered was fatal and as the looked back at the young girl he solemnly shook his head as Sally started crying again.

"I'm sorry...There's nothing I can do for him." the man softly spoke to the girl.

"Sally listen to me, I need to speak with this man; please wait by the fireplace."

"But"

"Sally please, this is important."

Sally slowly nodded as she made her way to the fireplace.

The kind farmer now looked at his daughter's savior with a pained worried expression. "I..I...Thank you for saving my daughter, but I must ask what brought you here?"

"You did"

"I did?"

"Yes, I heeded the pray you made in front of the fireplace."

"What is your name sir?"

The man smiled, "I'm no knight but my name is Itachi"

The farmer looked curiously as he'd had never heard of a name like that. But the pain ripping though his body from his wound made wince as he tried to speak.

"Itachi, we know I'm dying and there's nothing that can stop it...Please as a last request, please take care of my daughter, I don't know why but I believe I can trust you..."

Itachi looked at the man, 'Should I tell him that I came here with the intention of looking after his daughter?' Itachi paused for a moment then told him a  
"truth".

"You can trust me, your daughter will be okay. I will care for her." Itachi said making the farmer smile in the knowledge that his little girl has a chance in this god forsaken world.

"please can you get my daugh..." the kind farmer coughed in pain.

Itachi knew and nodded, "Of course."

Itachi walked to Sally and told her to see her father. Itachi not wanting to ease drop waited. A few minutes passed as Sally walked back to Itachi with puffy red eyes over her malnourished face.

"Itachi. my father wants to see you again." she whispered as Itachi made his way to the dying father.

"tttThank you iiiItachi" the man said as he was barely clinging to life.

Itachi looked with sadness as the man was barely holding on. "I want to grant you a gift, you'll allow it." he said to the dying farmer.

The kind farmer was simply nodded as he was too weak to speak.

"Please don't be afraid, I pray this brings you comfort."

"**Sharingan"**

Itachi's eyes gazed into the farmers own tired eyes as he cast a illusion on him.

The farmer got to live a lifetime of happiness in a mere moment, He had visions of him working his little farm with his daughter and wife, he got to see his little girl grow up to be a beautiful woman and he got to see her little wedding with friends and family. He even got to see his grandchildren as they rushed up to hug him and his wife.

He felt like he lived a life and more, with one final vision was of him lying in bed, Old and weak but with a look on his face that he was content and was ready to go and see his wife again, he was surrounded by his daughter and her family wishing him a safe journey to the afterlife.

And with that he closed his eyes forever...

The kind farmer was dead.

Itachi grabbed a bed sheet off the bed and laid it on top of his body and gave a quick pray to wish him peace.

he turned and walked to Sally who was crying and he knelt down to meet her face to face.

"I'm sorry little one"

Sally although quiet was sobbing even harder when she suddenly ran into Itachi wrapping her little arms around him.

"Did your father tell you about me little one?" Sally nodded as tears were still pouring out.

"I'm going to look after you now okay and I promise that I will keep you safe okay." Itachi said as he wrapped his own arms around crying girl.

"I need you to do something for me, go gather what clothes you have into a bag okay" he said as he patted her head.

"Okay.." Sally said as she sniffed and wiped her tears away from her face.

Itachi watched as she gathered her things while he made a shadow clone in secret tasking the clone to dig a grave for her father outside. As the clone got to work he helped sally pack her clothes and things.

"Itachi was it...Um why are you helping me?"

"Sally I'll explain it a soon but for now don't worry about it okay." Itachi said as he patted her head making her nod.

A few minutes went by when Itachi's clone dispersed notifying that the grave was ready. Itachi looked at sally with sad eyes, "Sally before we go...We're going to bury your father and put him to rest." He said making tears well up in the little girls eyes. "Do you have everything Sally?"

Sally sniffed and nodded.

Itachi then walked towards her fathers body and made sure he respectfully wrapped proper in blankets as he lifted him prompting Sally to follow him outside towards the grave outside behind the small house.

As he laid her father down there was a brief paused when Itachi looked at Sally, "Do you want to say a few final words?"

Sally's nodded as tears were flowing.

"I..um...I'm sorry father, I know you tried your best everyday ever since mother pass on, You were always so kind, even to complete strangers...I never blamed you for anything that happened. I love you so much daddy...what you said to me before your final moments i'll never forget." Sally thought about her fathers final words to her.

'This world is cruel and unfair sometimes, but you must never submit or succumb to it's evil and wicked ways, rise above it.' then she also thought about her fathers thoughts about Itachi 'You can trust him Sally, there's something about him that you can trust.' She wondered if that was true but ignored that as she thought about how he saved her.

Sally turned to the man who saved her a nodded that she has said her piece. Itachi nodded and began to fill the grave.

Itachi looked at Sally who looked exhausted from hunger and everthing that had happened tonight, "Sally you're no condition to walk so i'm going to carry you as we go okay but for now you need to eat." Itachi grabbed a strange roll of paper and made weird handsigns as he slammed his palm against the paper and to Sally's shock a cloud of smoke exploded from the paper and revealed food she had never seen before.

"These are rice balls Sally, these are for you." Itachi said as Sally cautiously grabbed one and bit down and to her surprise it was delicious as she scoffed them down making Itachi slightly smile.

'Lord of Light, Sage of the Six Paths I promise to protect this child, This is my new life, this is my redemption.

**Chapter 1 completed:**

**Thank you for reading this, The Lord of Light and Sage of the Six Paths will be explained and also as to why Itachi is in Westeros to protect and raise Sally.**

**I wrote this as everytime I rewatch Game of Thrones I get upset with what happens to the farmer and his daughter. Itachi is looking for redemption. Just to clarify Itachi is at full strength and ability. This is not canon, I just like to write stories the way I like to.**

**Please leave a review and favourite or follow if you like to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption Chapter 2**

By Cypher1990

Standing in front of her home Sally solemly looked as she said her final goodbyes to home, the only world that the child ever knew. As she gazed Itachi slowly removed his cloak and wrapped it around Sally to keep her warm and as she turned around she saw him as how he truly looked.

She saw a moderately tall man, nothing compared to that brute who stole from them but slightly taller than her father with strange clothing that was all black with grey bracers on both arms and legs with fingerless gloves and around his waist were little pouches and on his back was a long thin sword, it was much thinner than the swords she had seen highborn nobles have and had eyes as black as night with long hair complimenting his eyes that flowed it the lite breeze eminating around them. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

"...Thank you for this cloak Ser." Sally softly spoke as she was still a little wary of Itachi.

"Sally please just call me Itachi, I told you that I'm no knight." Itachi said as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Now do you have everything?"

She nodded

"Okay I'm going to carry you as you must be exhausted, we're heading a town called Fairmarket to gather supplies for the journey that lies ahead."

"I know that town, Me and..."

"It's okay little one, you don't have to say anymore." Itachi said as he lightly patted Sally on the head.

Itachi turned around and knelt down, "Sally come on grab hold of my back, we're heading off now."

Sally nodded as she slowly crept onto Itachi's back while he hooked his arms around her legs to make sure she was secure. 'Poor girl, from her condition I can't run as fast as I like to. I'll take it slow for now and make camp before we arrive at Fairmarket.'

And so they left as Sally gave her home one more look as she whispered inwardly 'Goodbye Father.' as lightly rested her head against itachi's back trying her best not to cry.'

All was slient as the pair quietly walked the path that would change their lives forever.

Unbeknownst to them a large black raven with two pale eyes had been observing as the entire event unfolded from the tree line. With a loud caw it shot through the air and headed north.

Two hours had passed as they started their journey, thanks to Itachi's many years as a renowned shinobi Sally was able to sleep peacefully on Itachi's back as he walked down the path with steps that made no sound.

The peace and quiet gave him moments for reflection as to why he was here and why he had to protect this child.

**Flashback:**

**"No matter what you do from here on out... Know that I will love you, always."**

**Those were his last words to his beloved brother Sasuke. As his imprisoned soul was released from his reanimated body, he smiled down at Sasuke in the hopes that Naruto can save him from the path of destruction he was so hell bent on traversing through.**

**Though in his heart he knew that he would not find peace as his past actions still weighed heavy on his soul as he left the mortal world in the hopes that Sasuke will be alright.**

**What came next no one could've predicted...**

**Itachi's spirit was now in a empty pitch black void, only himself and the light of his soul eminated in the infinite void when suddenly a purple light shone ahead though he was too far away to see it.**

**He began walking towards it but as he got closer a door appeared in front of him, a intricate design that he had never seen before where five sigils appeared on it.**

**A Wolf.**

**A Lion.**

**A Stag.**

**A Dragon.**

**and above them...**

**"Is that a crow?, no wait... it's a Raven with three eyes."**

**but something caught his eye when he examined the three eyed raven, as he drew closer to it he gasped.**

**"Byakugan!?"**

**'Two of the eyes of the raven were byakugan', Itachi thought as he decided to observe the ravens strange eyes by activating his sharingan.**

**But the moment he did that the door suddenly thrusted opened and an invisible force dragged Itachi with blinding speed towards the purple light he had seen when he arrived in the void then in the blink of an eye he stopped.**

**Itachi now found himself in a room, a simple room where a small firepit with two cushions on either side of the fire.**

**"Please have a seat young crow" a male voice whispered as the firepit crackled sending embers into the air.**

**Itachi was rightly wary for the voice while not threatening,left no doubt that it was a command not a request.**

**Then suddenly a heavy sigh could be heard as a mysterious figure entered the room in a flash of light.**

**"Now now Lord of Light, let the man be as he's confused enought as it is." Said the mysterious figure making the Lord of Light grumble as embers once again flew into the air.**

**"I'm sorry about that Itachi, My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki**** also known as the Sage of the Six Paths."**

**Itachi's eyes widen with shock as he threw himself to his knees are he bowed in respect.**

**"I apologize, I didn't know."**

**The sage smiled with a sigh, "Itachi, you don't need to bow. We actually were waiting for you. Please sit so we can discuss why you are here."**

**Itachi still on edge nodded as he sat beside the firepit.**

**As the sage sat opposite him there was a brief but heavy pause as he stared at Itachi, 'He's not like Indra at all, if things had worked out differently then he would've been the one to heal the hatred that ran through the Uchiha...I guess it's a task or burden that Sasuke must overcome, only time will tell.'**

**"Itachi welcome to the Edge of the Threshold."**

**"Edge of the Threshold?" He said confusingly as he had not heard of such a place.**

**"The Edge of the Threshold lies at the inner circle of all creation, consider it a central hub where different dimensions meet. You are the first mortal in over one thousand years to set foot here, the previous visitor was a mortal emperor who more or less became a shadow of his former self as he was nothing but a Skeleton with Armor but regardless, for the reason you're here. The Lord of Light himself will answer but afterwards we will discuss things in private."**

**Itachi cautiously nodded as the firepit's flame intensified when suddenly a flaming avatar emerged from the flames and hovered in front of Itachi's eyes.**

**'I swear...He's just showing off now.' The sage muttered inwardly.**

**"Now young crow I'll keep it short as time is not on our side, In my dimension a grave threat is looming in the frozen northern wasteland in a land known as Westeros. It was a threat that had remained in check for hundred's of years but as time passed, so did history. The mortals ancestors were brought to the brink had it not been for a band of men who united under a banner known as The Night's Watch who were dedicated to protecting the realms of men against this evil.**

**While their goal..."**

**Itachi suddenly interrupted, "Wait, who or what is this evil that you're referring to?"**

**The Lord of Light was slightly annoyed with the interruption answered.**

**"Ancient laws beyond even my understanding forbid me from telling you the truth, however what I can say is that you must seek out a devout preacher and follower of mine known as Melisandre, She will go into more details. The fate of not just my world but every world rests on your shoulders. This evil will not stop as it's goal is this very place where we meet, it is the central hub that connects dimensions giving it access to every single one of them."**

**"If you fail then your world too will fall." The Lord of Light muttered seriously at Itachi.**

**Itachi tried his best to grasp the situation that was laid out in front of him but the Lord of Light's last words put Itachi in a state of panic, 'My world is threatened?...Sasuke...'**

**He broke out of his thoughts as he simply nodded, "I think I understand but...Why me?"**

**"The Sage will explain it to you as I've said all I can say, farewell young crow." The Lord of Light said as he retreated into the flamepit leaving Itachi with the Sage.**

**The Sage sighed at the Lord of Lights theatrics, "I'm sorry Itachi for the rushed explaination for why you're here but what he said was true."**

**"So the reason that I'm here is to prevent this 'EVIL' from invading other dimensions including my own... But why me? why are you looking for my help...?" Itachi said with slight hesitation.**

**"...Because I've observed your own world and family Itachi, I am upset with the age of chaos Indra, your ancestor and my son had passed down through the Uchiha clan. You, Shisui and Obito we're promising in the sense that you could save them from themselves. But now it seems Sasuke will carry the burden. **

**As to why we chose you is because you carried such a heavy burden all alone and did it all to protect Sasuke and the village, we know you still feel the burden but we want to offer you a chance for 'Redemption' a chance for a new life to help bring peace to a world in chaos."**

**Itachi looked shocked, "A new life!?, i've been given a chance at a new life?" he shouted in utter shock.**

**"Yes Itachi, but I must warn you that it will not be easy, your future is out there but you must fight in order to obtain it, while the path to your happiness is unknown to me, I know where your start is. You must save a girl named Sally from a fate that me and the Lord of Light had witnessed through prophecy."**

**Itachi was confused, "Sally? strange name...What happened to this girl?"**

**"I'll show you." The Sage simply said as he showed Itachi Sally and her possible fate if he did not intervene.**

**Flashes of horror rushed through Itachi's mind as he witnessed the most pure innocent soul live a life of hardship and it ended with the her father taking her life as an act of mercy. '...' Itachi was in utter shock after witnessing the little girls life.**

**"I hope you understand Itachi, this girl is like your brothers friend Naruto, She is a kind soul who unlike Naruto never had a chance to be something more. She is your salvation Itachi, you must prevent this from happening and look after this girl." The wise sage kindly said to Itachi.**

**"And one more thing, while the Lord of Light is correct about the dangerous threat lurking in his world, he and his followers are to be treated with caution. His followers are in a sense vulnerable to half truths when they gaze into the flame of their lord. Approach them with extreme care, especially Melisandre who you will find at a place called Dragonstone but after you save Sally you are to head to a trading town called Fairmarket. Now there is a chest behind you left by the lord of light and myself with supplies and gold for your mission, take what you need and be prepared as you'll be transported to the girl's farm."**

**"I wish you well in the dark times to come Itachi, Don't fret about Sasuke okay, If there is one person who can save him it's Naruto. Goodbye." The Sage said as he left in a bright light leaving Itachi alone."**

**Flashback Ended:**

Breaking out of his thoughts he realised that they were about halfway to Fairmarket, he noticed a small stream that was more than likely run off from the Blue Fork river off in the distance as he decided it was a good place to set up camp.

Turning his head to Sally who was peacefully sleeping on his back he whispered.

"Sally, Sally wake up little one" Itachi said in a quiet gentle voice.

Mumbling with a slight drool as she slowly awoke whispered back "Yes Itachi?"

'i'm going to set up camp here so we can rest before we head to Fairmarket okay."

Sally simply nodded as Itachi made his way into a collection of Tall trees masking their presence from the dirt road that they were traversing.

As he laid Sally down against a Tree he began gathering tinder and wood to make a fire. As he set it up he began to do a series of strange gestures with his hands and with a whisper he spoke, "Fire Style, Fireball Justu"

The little girls eyes widened with shock when Itachi began to breath fire towards the wood.

"Was that magic Itachi!" Sally shouted causing her tremble with disbelief.

"No Sally, it's an ability I have but I'll explain it more tomorrow morning okay, now are you still hungry?"

Sally wanted to continue but at that moment her tummy rumbled and with an embarrassed look nodded which made Itachi smile warmly putting Sally at ease.

"Okay Sally, I've got some more of those riceballs you ate earlier." Itachi making the girl smile with excitement.

As she ate Itachi watched with slight worry as the last thing he wants is for her to fall down the same path he had set his little brother on, 'Tomorrow I'll explain I promise.'

"Come Sally and sit by the fire so you don't get cold."

Sally still a little weak slowly made her way to the fire a laid down, as she was nodding off Itachi quietly walked up towards her and gave his cloak again to keep her warm.

Feeling tired himself laid down next to Sally as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Off in the distance the same raven stared at the two slightly tilting it's head as it observed, 'Never thought a descendant of Indra would make his way here...Brother did you send him? I wonder if this young crow is strong enough to stand against the coming darkness. Time will tell indeed.' The Raven suddenly leaped into the air and disappeared into the night sky.


End file.
